not so complicated
by sirius black james potter
Summary: A toddler is brought after she was found to be nearly drowned in the pool and a teenager blames herself for not watching her. All of this brings back memories to Pierce who has to endure a repeat of past mistakes and the arrival of his ex.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own House

* * *

She turned when her mother came into the room.

"Mommy, pretty picture. Look," she said holding out her drawing.

"Great sweetie, mommy has to go to bed right now show it to your daddie," her mother said.

Andrea looked sad that her mom blew her off so Cheyenne Williams, her eighteen year old baby sitter went and sat next to her.

"Can I see it, I bet it is a pretty picture," Cheyenne said.

Andrea happily showed it to her.

"Cool-" she was interrupted by the phone.

Andrea looked up sadly until she saw the screen door open. Her mother always went back there so she believed that she was allowed to do the same. Nothing would hurt her anyway she believed. She was out the back door before anyone could spot her.

Later Cheyenne came out to talk to the parents. She loved their little girl because they never spent enough time with the toddler but she really needed to get home. She was about to talk to the parents when she realized that she didn't know where Andrea was at all.

"Andrea," Cheyenne called.

She looked in the backyard hoping she didn't go out without telling her but didn't expect to see her head down in the pool.

"Call the ambulance," she screamed to the suprised parents.

She then got her out and started cpr while the parents scrambled to call the emergency number and wonder how it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"First off, I am not a intensivist so I would have no business working in the PICU so why don't you just ask one yourself," Pierce added already starting to leave.

Cuddy wouldn't see it, however, and was beginning to believe that the only reason she kept him when she could have fired him a long time ago was because he had a habit of annoying House and although she didn't want to admit it but he also made people see the errors of their ways.

"Come on, there's a little girl in PICU named Sally who just got a new heart, there's little boy Ryan with a nasty infection, and then there's Andrea who nearly drowned in her pool and is still intubated. We got most of the water out but she's still not breathing on her own," Cuddy added.

Pierce stopped at the statement.

"I would say that she has water in her lungs," Pierce said.

"We pumped it out, well what we could, but we're still giving her medicine and you could help the already short staff," Cuddy said.

Pierce looked deep in thought and then he nodded.

"I get the case about the near drowning, how old is she by the way," he asked.

"She's a toddler," Cuddy answered.

Pierce nodded.

"You better thank god for small miracles," Pierce mumbled taking the file out of her opened hand.

Cuddy smiled, knowing he had her beat there.

* * *

"Hello nurse, the same shoe thing is so not looking, maybe you should go shopping this evening?"

The nurse looked at the young woman with long brown hair, piercing green eyes, and spunk with pure hatred. People always thought that since she was a nurse she needed to take their advice but it wasn't going to work out as always because she'll probably have to cover another stupid shift because of the new shortage of doctors.

"And you are," she asked.

"I'm Melissa Blueton, I'm taking journalism classes and some new interns at the moment," Melissa answered.

The nurse looked at her questionably.

"If you have interns where are they," she asked.

She knew she'd regret the question she asked when Melissa replied, "Well I told them that since they made a pass at me that they had to run laps around the building until I said they could stop, but you know interns. They think they know-and I mean know everything and then there's the I'm young and I know it attitude. I miss that because nobody called she Ms. back then."

The nurse sighed and started to bang her head against the counter.

* * *

"What are you interns doing out there, I'm just curious," House asked them.

"We can't stop until Ms. Blueton says so," an intern answered.

"Finally a doctor who's crazier then anyone I've ever known," House mumbled.

"Why don't you stop now," House asked.

The interns gave him a look and House sighed.

"You want to know the wrath that woman has, we're not stopping until she says so," one of the interns finally yelled.

House nodded. He calculated that since it was noon, they probably had went on it for a while, but the stupid crazy person that started it was probably going to come in another hour or two so they'd be done at about twoish.

"Good luck with that," House said.

Since there was nothing he could do to change their minds, he went up to his office and spotted Cameron who he thought he told to take the time off. Figures, House thought, nobody ever listens to me.

"What are you doing here," House asked.

"I'm not working, just lounging out here," Cameron replied.

"And having a baby three weeks early is going to help how," House asked.

"House, I'm scared. I am not married yet and we're going to have a baby. He is a great person and supports me when it's needed but last time I checked, guys can't have babies. They don't know about the pain and even though I've been trying to prepare myself, I don't know what kind of mother I'd be and if I can even do a good job," Cameron rambled.

"And Cuddy said I liked to hear myself talk," House mumbled.

"I'm a little emotional, just go," Cameron said.

House nodded.

He decided he'd see Wilson anyway. He was still trying to restore their friendship post Tritter and he knew that he almost had it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Melissa, I believe that when I hired you, you were supposed to be the good teacher that your resume said you were," Cuddy said.

"They were looking that my low cut shirt, what was I supposed to do," Melissa asked.

Cuddy sighed, sometimes she wished she could strangle some said people but ti was the fact that she was sane that kept her from succeeding. If Melissa knew what was good for her, she'd probably leave and start apologizing to her interns but as fate would have it, she'd have to give her a better talk for the chance of that ever happening.

"Go apologize and the next time you come to my office it would be-"

"Cuddy I know you're very, very-I mean unreasonably very busy but-" Pierce paused in his sentence and took in Melissa.

"Hi I'm Melissa Blueton and I work here now. So how is life treating me little ex," Melissa asked.

"You hired a crazy woman here, come on Cuddy I had faith on you until then," Pierce replied.

"Warren I believe she was thinking about the time she hired you that was really, really, really, really,really, crazy. Geeze I could go all day but we only have a couple of minutes worth arguing before I go back to my interns and start some real training," Melissa said.

"I must have been insane," Cuddy mumbled.

She was now regretting ever hiring them.

* * *

"So how was life Warren," Melissa asked a little later.

"A big, big, BIG bitch," Pierce answered.

"I'm suprised, I thought I had a sense to know you would say that," Melissa said.

"I am going to see my patient," Pierce stated.

"So you have become a surgeon, good job then because I believe I remember that you were into ICU stuff when we were together," Melissa commented.

Pierce stopped in his tracks and rubbed his forehead.

"That was a long time ago," Pierce mumbled.

"It was also a time when we thought we'd be a good couple," Melissa added.

"We never would have split if," Pierce wavered.

Melissa understood.

"I remember perfectly what happened," Melissa finished for him.

There was a short silence.

"So I'm going to go," Melissa said.

Pierce nodded. This always seemed to happen.

* * *

Cameron was still in the conference room when Chase showed up.

"Are ya okay," he asked taking a seat.

"I'm just scared. What if our little boy hates us," she asked.

"He won't he'll love ya," Chase reassured.

Cameron managed a small smile.

"I just never gave birth before you know," she said.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be a good mother, I know it," Chase reassured.

"How do you know," Cameron asked still smiling.

"Intuition call it. You are going to be so great," Chase added.

Cameron felt a lot better already.

* * *

"So you had an eighteen year old babysit your daughter," Pierce said.

"Of course, Cheyenne is great with kids," the mother said.

Pierce sighed and threw the clipboard at the wall.

"You two are out of luck because there is no such thing as a brain transplant, but if there was, you'd be the first to get it, good? Great," Pierce said. "Secondly, if she is as good as you say then why is your daughter in the hospital for nearly dying?"

"I can talk for myself," Cheyennne interupted the parents. "The truth is I was going to spend more time with Andrea because she has no one to spend time with her so I was calling my boss. The back door must have been opened."

Pierce nodded.

"Any medical history of allergies," Pierce asked.

"No other than penicillan," Cheyenne answered.

Pierce turned to the parents.

"She should keep her because you two are rotten parents. Don't know allergies and certainly won't spend time with your kid," Pierce added.

He left the room and Cheyenne followed after a moment.

"Is Andrea okay," she asked.

"I'm sure she will be. Can I ask you something," he asked turning to her.

"Sure," she said.

"Why is it that you act like her mother and her real parents don't care," Pierce asked.

Cheyenne looked down trying not let him see her cry. Pierce totally understood though and nodded.

"She is your biological daughter," he asked.

"They are my ex's parents and they got custody because of a small problem of mine back a couple of years involving drugs. Anyways, I love my child and I don't want to loose her. Didn't you ever have the feeling that it was your fault what happened to someone," she asked.

Pierce nodded and replied, "Every day of my life."

She looked a little suprised.

"I lost my little girl when a fifteen year old thought it was better to make out with her boyfriend then to watch my little girl who wanted to play in the pool. That day I remember clearly because my ex-now anyways had class for something or another and I dragged myself to work as always and the patient was a person trying to kill herself and didn't care a thing about life. God, I feel it is my fault every damn day of my life. I could have stayed home that day and been there for Christa but noooo! I went to work and she drowned in the family pool," he wiped a stray tear and added, "Don't ever ever let those people back there believe that it's your responsibility because it's not, it does however make you feel like shit, doesn't it?"

Cheyenne didn't answer and Pierce walked off without adding anything else.

* * *

"House don't you have anything to do," Wilson asked.

"Nope, but the question is, what about Melissa, she's pregnant, let's say eighteen weeks and her ex hasn't been with her for four years," House said.

"You can't tell Pierce because it's doctor patient confidentality," Wilson said.

"Nope, I won't tell him if you gave me an atomic bomb and a million dollars," House replied sarcastically.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Your repartee surprises me sometimes," Wilson commented.

"Now who's being sarcastic," House asked rhetorically.

Wilson went back to his work and House remained silent for a few minutes.

"House we have a case," Foreman interupted.

"Of course, bye Wilson," House said.

Wilson sighed.

He could never expect House to act like an adult.


End file.
